Of All things
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Doctor Doppler thinks he is ill..He's caught the "love sick blues" with the lovly Captain Amelia as the contagian I own nothing R
1. hospital romance

Delbert Doppler sighed , he didn't know why he was even here actually he knew why he was here . He was caught by the heart , snagged by the lovely Captain Amelia.

He also felt responsible for her being injured . He had been here with her two days since docking at Montressor space port. Right now he was waiting for her to return from surgery.

Before taking her back Amelia had grabbed his arm and looked at him with her teal green eyes pleading with him not to let them take her and hurt her.

He had smiled down at her and told he'd still be there when she came out and there he still sat waiting for her.

He waited to see if any family of hers to show until it dawned on him 'What if she had no family?'

Nonsense everyone had a family...But he remembered back the day Arrow died It broke her she said she was now all alone in this world.

Not if he could help it! He loved her there plain and simple she was everything he could ever want in a woman . God , when she gets over this he promised to do what ever it took to take care of her-

What was he thinking! He didn't even know if she cared about him the same way! There was no way a woman like that would ever want him , But , she did want him here...she did beg for his rescue...He knew the captain far to well if she didn't want him there she'd let him know.

He prayed she'd be alright he couldn't loose her not now not ever.. He looked to the double doors they had taken her through she was just right there...

'wonder how long until they're finished?'

"Doctor Doppler?"

Delbert nearly lept out of his seat when he seen Amelia's doctor coming out of the opperating room doors.

"Y-yes Doctor how is the Captain? "

"she's fine heavily sedated due to her body fighting the anestisia. "

Delbert only nodded as the man began saying she needed a place to stay.

"with me!" he quipped before he could stop him self.

"Doctor , I think you'd best consult with the good Captain first ."

"O-Oh I will Doctor..I will.."

"she's back in her room now you may go sit with her."

Delbert said his thanks quickly and nearly ran down to room 233 stoped and took a breath and open the door.

She was still asleep the hear rate machine beeping softly she looked so peaceful , he smiled at that and moved quietly to the chair beside her bed , and took her slender hand into his.

She didn't look to be in any pain or distress so he smiled and brushed the hair from her eyes. A low moun came from the sleeping woman and she blinked awake looking around for a moment registering what all was going on then seen Delbert , and smiled .

"Y-you stayed." she rasped.

"I told you I would be."

She smiled and looked at her hand with in his.

"T-the doctor says you need to stay with s-someone to heal..I offered for you to stay with me.."

Amelia's eyes widden then she smiled greatfully.

"I just might take you up on that offer..Delbert."

"I'd be more than glad Amelia , if you did , I have a large home and more roo mthan I can stand at times ...but sadly you'll have to over look the mess .."

"Mess?"

"Uh , books mostly I have a large assortment of books in my home.."

"Well thats splendid..I love to read."

Delbert's ear perked up , "Really?"

"Oh yes , nearly any thing you hand me I'll read."

"Well then will you be in heaven." he chuckled.

She skooted down in the covers and whispered , "Any place with you..I am." And she fell asleep.

"Sleep well , Amelia." He murmered and layed back in his chair and after watching her for a while , drifted off to sleep.

A/n Okay i started this while at the hospital with my uncle...well i had car trouble so I ended up just shutting my laptop and working on the blasted thing well my darling laptop re-started it's self taking my fanfiction with it...so I had to re-write it from memory thus it's not as good as the first...I been wanting to work this for a while so I hope you like ^^;


	2. you dont prepose

Amelia laughed at the memory of when she first came to live with her dear Delbert . Now they had been dating a little over a year .

Ofcourse after she recovered she moved back into her own studio apartment but she still keep in contact with him and they eventually started dating . Now she was waitng at the _Ever Green _ resturant on the corner of 5th and Pondering street there on the space port.

She pulled at the red satian gown she wore tapping her heels causeing her silver heels to clack.

"Pardon me Miss you seem to be waiting for someone. "

She turned and smiled up at the man behind her .

"Why yes , I'm looking for my boyfriend Doctor Delbert Doppler but he's no where to be seen ." she winked as he smiled.

"What a small world I'm here to see my date Captain Amelia Smollet."

"Oh , you sit down here Delbert."

He smiled and too ka seat across from her and leaned across the table and kissed her.

After ordering their meal and it came out Delbert looked at her , then shaking he reached into his pocket and slipped a box under her napkin.

Placing the ring into his pocket he waited till she reached for her napkin and took the box her ear folding down in thought.

"Delbert do you-" She looked to see his seat empty and looked down to see him knelt down on one knee.

"A-Amelia , I have been planning this for a l-long time a t-this seems to be t-the moment w-would you give me the h-honor of becoming my w-wife?"

Amelia's eyes widen she placed one slender hand over her mouth the other was in Delbert's larger hand.

"Delbert I...I...Ofcourse!" She said smiling ear to ear. She handed him the box confused when he threw it then he placed it gently slide the ring from his pocket to her finger.

The entire restraunt was whooping and cheering congradulating the couple Amelia fell into Delbert's arms kissing him firmly on the lips.

Later that evening the couple was walking in the park and holding hands. "T-thank you for saying y-yes.." He murmred.

"Delbert why are you thanking me? I love you ofcourse I'd say yes?"

Delbert smiled and wrapped his arms around her kissed her gently.

"I love you too Amelia." He whispered in her hair.

A few days later Amelia was sitting at her desk doing paper work when she glanced over and seen her old near faded picture of Arrow and her self.

The two of them were smiling happily at the helm of the ship the RLS _Legacy _ both just yougn graduates from the Interstellar Academy she felt empty suddenly . Days like this she really wished Arrow was there... paper work conversations were always her favorite.

They found out so much about one another that way . He had teased her about her ovious love for Doctor Doppler...

* * *

_"Blast it Alton Arrow if you say one more word on the subject I swear I'll thorw you over bord!" She near screamed at his smirking face. _

_"Amelia if you weren't you wouldn't fuss about not being." _

_She glared at him for a moment then sighed deeply. He was right. _

_"Blast it Alton... I don't know what to do.." _

_"Well confess it , tell him Amelia.." _

_"I can't do that , Alton.." _

_"Amelia if you don't he'll never know...don't let him slip past you...cause...he loves you too."_

_"How could you know?" _

_"Remember when you gave him that wine and the poor man got drunk silly?" Amelia nodded near laughing at the memory . _

_"Well that night he confessed his love for Amelia Smollet. " Arrow declared with a grin . _

_Amelia's mouth was left agape and she looked at her best friend suddenly hugging him. _

_"Alton...what do I do?" _

_"Be yourr self Mia. "She smiled , simple enough wasn't it?_

* * *

"Well Arrow ol' boy you were right weren't you.." Amelia murmered to the picture thoughtfully.

"What would you say now? probably tease me no doubt." Amelia smiled and kissed her finger laying it on the old picture sighed and got up to make her some tea.

when she returned she found a odd looking piece of paper laying on her desk she opened it and read the words carfully ,

_Dearest Amelia ,_

_I'm glad you've finally found someone to bring joy to your life. It's always been the best of pleasure serving by your side but now to see you happy and in love brings joy to my heart. _

_Cheers to you and your new life , live it better then I have..._

_Your First Officer and Friend ,_

_Alton S. Arrow. _

_PS quit working so hard _

Amelia re read the date , it was written the day before Arrow's death . She looked up to heaven and smiled , "Thanks Arrow...I needed this.." she whispered and walked up to her room decideing the paper could wait till a later date.

a/n thanks to captainameliagirl , welsh Gem and Umbre0n for reviewing! if you guys have any suggestions of something that can go on for this lovely couple then please feel free to PM or message me :)

Thanks ,

Britt (TMNTdisneyfan2013)


	3. Chapter 3

Delbert Doppler stood at the Altar dressed in his best suit. He nervously fidgeted with his cuff links , looking around at the faces of his family , her family , and their friends. There was quite admittedly two-hundred people there, or more counting the wedding staff. 'This is it...' He thought to himself smiling slightly , 'I'm marrying the most gorgeous woman in all the galaxy.' He then perked his floppy dog-like ears as he heard the piano begin to play that old tune and all the occupants of the chapel stood. The double doors opened wide and out came Amelia's niece Amanda threw flower petals on to the ground and 'Here comes the bride ' began to play , there she was , walking out in the arms of her brother and her sister. She was absolutely stunning in her pure white gown with little pale pink flowers embroidered into the top.

She walked up and her brother , Eric , lifted her veil and kisses her cheek, Delbert nearly fainted seen her beauty her lips were a deep red , her eyes brought out more by light tan eyeshadow. She smiled at him a look so radiant he thought heaven's light had given it to her. The preacher started saying his words and reading from his bible then asked , "Delbert Benjamin Doppler to you take Amelia Katherine Smollet to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better or for worse till death do you part?" He grinned and said , "I do." the preacher repeated the same to Amelia. "I do as well." she said looking up into Delbert's eyes , the same eyes she'd found so comforting when her best friend had died.

" By the powers vested in me by the hand of God I now pronounce you man , and wife , you may kiss the bride!" Delbert pulled Amelia close and looked into her eyes , she was smiling so fondly at him and soon they're smiles met in a passionate kiss of love. The attendants all stood and clapped, Even Amelia's family whom didn't like him too well. "May i introduce to you , Mister Doctor Delbert Doppler!" Now everyone cheered and whooped and hollered throwing rice at the couple. Amelia and Delbert entered the carriage that would be transporting them to the ship that would send them on their way to Carabana.

"It feels so strange not in command.." amelia murmured in their cabin. "Aye but that way you can stay more with me." Delbert chuckled pulling her close to him. "oh you dog you." "Guilty as charged." He laughed airly. To which Amelia laughed and kissed his nose , you're one in a million darling. " "Well Then you're one in a billion , Mrs. Doppler. " "Oh you tease me Mister Doppler." "Only the truth m'love." "I love you Delbert." "I love you too Starmy." He chuckled kissing her several times. "Now here we are...we're married..." she smiled. "Aye we are m'love we are. " the two of them laid down in their bed and snuggled close to one another. For the next three months it would be just the two of them..."Amelia?" "Aye Delbert?" "This may be the worse time to ask but...have you thought about children?" Amelia tensed slightly then relaxed, "Well before I met you no...but now...they are an extreme possibility." She started purring. "I'm glad darling." He kissed her temple. "Though that may be a long time from now.." "Aye, Aye no rush." She smiled at him and sighed, "As long as I'm in your arms time feels like eternity." "As long as I hold you I hold everything." she chuckled., "You're a dear." He ran his hand across her scars she obtained on the Treasure Planet voyage two years ago.

"odd I had to get hurt in order to find the love of my life...God works in odd was mlove." He chuckled. "Aye...Aye he does." She yawned and fell asleep.

a/n YAY FOR WAITING A YEAR TO UPDATE STORIES :D heh sorry for that guys _ School had started and the sequel for ACT...anyhow enjoy :D


End file.
